1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door-closing assembly, and more particularly relates to a door-closing assembly used to close a door automatically and manufactured and assembled quickly and conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a door can be made of glass, timber or metals and a user should apply a force to keep the door at an open condition. In addition, the user opens or closes a door manually, so to open or to close a door is inconvenient especially when the user holds something with hands.
Therefore, the invention provides a door-closing assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.